The present invention relates to novel thiochromanoylpyrazolone derivatives of the formula I 
where:
A is C1-C6-alkanediyl, C2-C6-alkenediyl, C4-C6-alkadienediyl or C2-C6-alkinediyl, where the abovementioned radicals may carry one or two substituents from the following group: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R1 is cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, OR4, SR5, SOR6, SO2R6, ONR6R7, ONxe2x95x90CR6R8, NR9R10, P(O)R11R12, P(S)R11R12, COR6, CO2R6, phenyl, heterocyclyl or N-bonded heterocyclyl, where the three last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three substituents from the following group: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R3 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
X is oxygen, sulfur, Sxe2x95x90O, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR13R14, Cxe2x95x90O or Cxe2x95x90NR15;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
R4, R5 are one of the radicals mentioned under R6;
are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, P(O)R11R12 or P(S)R11R12;
are phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenoxysulfonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl or heterocyclyloxysulfonyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the ten last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R6 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the four abovementioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl and C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the four last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R7 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, cyano or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R9 is one of the radicals mentioned under R4; is C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl or N,N-di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R11, R12 are hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy, where the three last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R13, R14 are hydrogen, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-haloalkylamino, N,N-(di-C1-C6-alkyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkoxyamino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, 1-tetrahydropyrrolyl, 1-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl or 1-hexahydropyrazinyl;
or
R13, R14 together form a methylidene group which may be substituted by one or two substituents from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R15 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R16 is a radical IIa or IIb, 
where:
R17 is hydroxyl, mercapto, halogen, OR20, SR20, SOR21, SO2R21, OSO2R21, P(O)R22R23, OP(O)R22R23, P(S)R22R23, OP(S)R22R23, NR24R25, ONR21R21 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R18 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R19 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-haloalkylthio;
R20 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl or C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, where the abovementioned alkyl, cycloalkyl and alkoxy radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenyloxythiocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-(phenyl)aminocarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-(heterocyclyl)aminocarbonyl or heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the 18 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R21 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the four abovementioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R22, R23 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy, where the three last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R24 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino or C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino, where the abovementioned alkyl, cycloalkyl and alkoxy radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl or heterocyclylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the six last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
and its agriculturally useful salts.
Moreover, the invention relates to processes for preparing compounds of the formula I, to compositions comprising them and to the use of these derivatives or of compositions comprising them for controlling harmful plants.
WO 97/30993 and WO 97/09327 disclose dioxothiochroman derivatives which are linked to a substituted (5-hydroxypyrazol-4-yl)carbonyl radical. However, the herbicidal properties of the prior art compounds and their compatibility with crop plants are not entirely satisfactory. It is an object of the present invention to provide novel, biological, in particular herbicidally active, compounds having improved properties.
This object is achieved by the thiochromanoylpyrazolone derivatives of the formula I and their herbicidal action.
Furthermore, we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and have very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I can contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they are present as enantiomers or mixtures of diastereomers. This invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and mixtures thereof.
The compounds of the formula I can also be present in the form of their agriculturally useful salts, where the type of salt is usually immaterial. In general, suitable salts are the salts of those cations or the acid addition salts of those acids whose cations and anions, respectively, do not negatively affect the herbicidal activity of the compounds I.
Suitable cations are, in particular, ions of the alkali metals, preferably lithium, sodium and potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and also ammonium, where here, if desired, one to four hydrogen atoms may be replaced by C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, preferably ammonium, dimethylammonium, diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, 2-(2-hydroxyeth-1-oxy)eth-1-ylammonium, di(2-hydroxyeth-1-yl)ammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium, and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid additions salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluorine, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, nitrate, hydrogen carbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate, and also the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
In the case that R17=hydroxyl or mercapto {Y=O,S}, IIa also represents, in lieu, the tautomeric forms IIaxe2x80x2 and IIaxe2x80x3
and IIb also represents, in lieu, the tautomeric forms IIbxe2x80x2 and IIbxe2x80x3. 
The organic molecular moieties mentioned for the substituents R1-R25 or as radicals on phenyl and heterocyclyl radicals are collective terms for individual enumerations of the individual group members. All hydrocarbon chains, i.e. all alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, N-haloalkylamino, N-alkoxyamino, N-alkoxy-N-alkylamino, N-alkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminothiocarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyiminoalkyl, phenylalkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, phenylalkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkenylcarbonyl, N-alkoxy-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, phenylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, N-alkenyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkenyl-N-alkoxyaminocarbonyl, alkynylcarbonyl, alkynyloxycarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, N-alkynyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkynyl-N-alkoxyaminocarbonyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, alkanediyl, alkenediyl, alkadienediyl or alkynediyl moities can be straight-chain or branched. Unless indicated otherwise, halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms. The term halogen represents in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl: for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl or 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy) -Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl) amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy) -Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-3-methylpropyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, bromomethyl, iodomethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 1-bromoethyl, 1-chloroethyl, 1-iodoethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl, and the haloalkyl moieties of Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-haloalkylamino: (C1-C4-haloalkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl or dodecafluorohexyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy: for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy or 1,1-dimethylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy, and the alkoxy moieties of Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkoxyamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkoxy-Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-aminocarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-aminocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxy, as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2--dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3--dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical, as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromomethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-di-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or nonafluorobutoxy;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: C1-C4-haloalkoxy, as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropentoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexoxy, 6-chlorohexoxy, 6-bromohexoxy, 6-iodohexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio: for example methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio or 1,1-dimethylethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylthio: and the alkylthio moieties of C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkylthio, as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio: a C1-C4-alkylthio radical, as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio or nonafluorobutylthio;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: C1-C4-haloalkylthio, as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentylthio, 5-iodopentylthio, undecafluoropentylthio, 6-fluorohexylthio, 6-chlorohexylthio, 6-bromohexylthio, 6-iodohexylthio or dodecafluorohexylthio;
C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94): for example methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl radical, as mentioned above, and also pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfinyl, difluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 2-iodoethylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, pentafluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 2-chloropropylsulfinyl, 3-chloropropylsulfinyl, 2-bromopropylsulfinyl, 3-bromopropylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfinyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfinyl, heptafluoropropylsulfinyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfinyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfinyl, 4-bromobutylsulfinyl or nonafluorobutylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl: C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylsulfinyl, 5-chloropentylsulfinyl, 5-bromopentylsulfinyl, 5-iodopentylsulfinyl, undecafluoropentylsulfinyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfinyl, 6-chlorohexylsulfinyl, 6-bromohexylsulfinyl, 6-iodohexylsulfinyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94), for example methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, as mentioned above, and also pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl: a C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl radical, as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfonyl, difluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 2-iodoethylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 2-chloropropylsulfonyl, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl, 2-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3-bromopropylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl, heptafluoropropylsulfonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfonyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfonyl, 4-bromobutylsulfonyl or nonafluorobutylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl: C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylsulfonyl, 5-chloropentylsulfonyl, 5-bromopentylsulfonyl, 5-iodopentylsulfonyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfonyl, 6-bromohexylsulfonyl, 6-iodohexylsulfonyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylamino, and the alkylamino radicals of Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)amino: for example methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, 1-methylethylamino, butylamino, 1-methylpropylamino, 2-methylpropylamino, 1,1-dimethylethylamino, pentylamino, 1-methylbutylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, 3-methylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-ethylpropylamino, hexylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylamino, 1,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-methylpentylamino, 2-methylpentylamino, 3-methylpentylamino, 4-methylpentylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1,3-dimethylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylamino, 2,3-dimethylbutylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylamino, 1-ethylbutylamino, 2-ethylbutylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino;
di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino: for example N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di-(1-methylethyl) amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino;
di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino: di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, as mentioned above, and also N,N-dipentylamino, N,N-dihexylamino, N-methyl-N-pentylamino, N-ethyl-N-pentylamino, N-methyl-N-hexylamino or N-ethyl-N-hexylamino;
C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl: for example methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, and the alkylcarbonyl radicals of C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino: C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, hexylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl: a C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl radical as, mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, fluoroacetyl, difluoroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, chlorofluoroacetyl, dichlorofluoroacetyl, chlorodifluoroacetyl, 2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 2-iodoethylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbonyl, pentafluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 3-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2-chloropropylcarbonyl, 3-chloropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbonyl, 2-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonyl, heptafluoropropylcarbonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 4-fluorobutylcarbonyl, 4-chlorobutylcarbonyl, 4-bromobutylcarbonyl or nonafluorobutylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl: a C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl radical as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylcarbonyl, 5-chloropentylcarbonyl, 5-bromopentylcarbonyl, perfluoropentylcarbonyl, 6-fluorohexylcarbonyl, 6-chlorohexylcarbonyl, 6-bromohexylcarbonyl or perfluorohexylcarbonyl;
C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl: for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, 1-methylethoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2--ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-propoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methyl-propoxycarbonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl: a C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl radical, as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxycarbonyl, difluoromethoxycarbonyl, trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, chlorodifluoromethoxycarbonyl, bromodifluoromethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, pentafluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 3-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 2-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 3-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropoxycarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxycarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxycarbonyl, heptafluoropropoxycarbonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 4-fluorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-chlorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-bromobutoxycarbonyl or 4-iodobutoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl: a C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl radical as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentoxycarbonyl, 5-chloropentoxycarbonyl, 5-bromopentoxycarbonyl, 6-fluorohexoxycarbonyl, 6-chlorohexoxycarbonyl or 6-bromohexoxycarbonyl;
(C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy: acetyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, propylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylethylcarbonyloxy, butylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpropylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpropylcarbonyloxy or 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyloxy;
(C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl: for example methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylethylaminocarbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylaminocarbonyl;
(C1-C6-alkylamino)carbonyl: (C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl, as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl;
di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl;
di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, as mentioned above, and also, for example, N-methyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dipentylaminocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl or N,N-dihexylaminocarbonyl;
di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dipentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl or N,N-dihexylaminothiocarbonyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy, as mentioned above, i.e. for example, for methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, (1-methylethoxy)methyl, butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(butoxy)-butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)-butyl, 4-(propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(butoxy)-butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy, and the alkoxyalkoxy moieties of C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy, as mentioned above, i.e., for example, for methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy, propoxymethoxy, (1-methylethoxy)methoxy, butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methoxy, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(propoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy;
C3-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C3-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl-, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: for example prop-2-en-1-yl, but-1-en-4-yl, 1-methyl-prop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methyl-prop-2-en-1-yl, 2-butene-1-yl, 1-penten-3-yl, 1-penten-4-yl, 2-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, hex-3-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl, hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl and heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkenyl, as mentioned above, and also ethenyl;
C3-C6-haloalkenyl: a C3-C6-alkenyl radical, as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moieties of C3-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: for example propargyl, but-1-yn-3-yl, but-1-yn-4-yl, but-2-yn-1-yl, pent-1-yn-3-yl, pent-1-yn-4-yl, pent-1-yn-5-yl, pent-2-yn-1-yl, pent-2-yn-4-yl, pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-3-yl, hex-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-5-yl, hex-1-yn-6-yl, hex-2-yn-1-yl, hex-2-yn-4-yl, hex-2-yn-5-yl, hex-2-yn-6-yl, hex-3-yn-1-yl, hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moieties of C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl: (3-C6-alkynyl, as mentioned above, and also ethynyl;
C3-C6-haloalkynyl: a C3-C6-alkynyl radical, as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 1,1-difluoroprop-2-yn-1-yl, 3-iodoprop-2-yn-1-yl, 4-fluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-chlorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 1,1-difluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-iodobut-3-yn-1-yl, 5-fluoropent-3-yn-1-yl, 5-iodopent-4-yn-1-yl, 6-fluorohex-4-yn-1-yl or 6-iodohex-5-yn-1-yl;
C1-C6-alkanediyl: methanediyl, ethane-1,1-diyl, ethane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,1-diyl, propane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,3-diyl, propane-2,2-diyl, butane-1,1-diyl, butane-1,2-diyl, butane--1,3-diyl, butane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1-methylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylpropane-2,2-diyl, 1-methylpropane-1,1-diyl, pentane-1,1-diyl, pentane-1,2-diyl, pentane-1,3-diyl, pentane-1,5-diyl, pentane-2,3-diyl, pentane-2,2-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2,2-dimethylpropane-1,1-diyl, 2,2-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2,3-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2,3-dimethylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1,3-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, hexane-1,1-diyl, hexane-1,2-diyl, hexane-1,3-diyl, hexane-1,4-diyl, hexane-1,5-diyl, hexane-1,6-diyl, hexane-2,5-diyl, 2-methylpentan-1,1-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,1-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,1-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-2,3-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,1-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,2-diyl or 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,3-diyl;
C2-C6-alkenediyl: ethene-1,1-diyl, ethene-1,2-diyl, 1-propene-1,1-diyl, 1-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-propene-1,3-diyl, 2-propene-1,1-diyl, 2-propene-1,2-diyl, 2-propene-1,3-diyl, 1-butene-1,1-diyl, 1-butene-1,2-diyl, 1-butene-1,3-diyl, 1-butene-1,4-diyl, 2-butene-1,1-diyl, 2-butene-1,2-diyl, 2-butene-1,3-diyl, 2-butene-1,4-diyl, 3-butene-1,1-diyl, 3-butene-1,2-diyl, 3-butene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,4-diyl, 1-methyl-1-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-1-propene-1,3-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,1-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,3-diyl, 2-methyl-1,1-propene-1,1-diyl, 2-methyl-1-propene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,1-diyl, 3-butene-1,2-diyl, 3-butene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,4-diyl, 1-penten-1,1-diyl, 1-penten-1,2-diyl, 1-penten-1,3-diyl, 1-penten-1,4-diyl, 1-penten-1,5-diyl, 1-hexene-1,1-diyl, 1-hexene-1,2-diyl, 1-hexene-1,3-diyl, 1-hexene-1,4-diyl, 1-hexene-1,5-diyl or 1-hexene-1,6-diyl;
C2-C6-alkdienediyl: 1,3-butadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,5-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,1-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,4-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,5-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-butadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,5-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,6-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,4-diyl or 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,5-diyl;
C2-C6-alkynediyl: ethyne-1,2-diyl, 1-propyne-1,3-diyl, 2-propyne-1,1-diyl, 2-propyne-1,3-diyl, 1-butyne-1,3-diyl, 1-butyne-1,4-diyl, 2-butyne-1,1-diyl, 2-butyne-1,4-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propyne-1,1-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propyne-1,3-diyl, 1-pentyne-1,3-diyl, 1-pentyne-1,4-diyl, 1-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,4-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,2-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,2-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,3-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,4-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,4-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,4-diyl or 5-hexyne-1,6-diyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, and the cycloalkyl moieties of C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl: for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
heterocyclyl, and the heterocyclyl moieties of heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl or heterocyclyloxysulfonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-(heterocyclyl)aminocarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl: a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered, C-bonded, heterocyclic ring which contains one to four identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, i.e., for example, 5-membered rings with one heteroatom such as:
tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl, tetrahydrothien-2-yl, tetrahydrothien-3-yl,tetrahydropyrrol-2-yl, tetrahydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, pyrrol-2-yl or pyrrol-3-yl;
5-membered rings with two heteroatoms, such as tetrahydropyrazol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-3-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-5-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-5-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-3-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-4-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-2-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-5-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-5-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-3-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-4-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxol-2-yl, 1,3-dioxol-4-yl, 1,3-dithiol-2-yl, 1,3-dithiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-5-yl, pyrazol-3-yl, pyrazol-4-yl, isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-4-yl, isoxazol-5-yl, isothiazol-3-yl, isothiazol-4-yl, isothiazol-5-yl, imidazol-2-yl, imidazol-4-yl, oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl, thiazol-2-yl, thiazol-4-yl or thiazol-5-yl;
5-membered rings with three heteroatoms, such as 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,2-dioxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazolin-3-yl, 3H-1,2,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-oxathiazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl-2-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl or 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl;
5-membered rings with four heteroatoms, such as tetrazol-5-yl,
6-membered rings with one heteroatom, such as: tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-6-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 4H-pyran-2-yl, 4H-pyran-3-yl, 4H-pyran-4-yl, 4H-thiopyran-2-yl, 4H-thiopyran-3-yl, 4H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-yl, 2H-pyran-3-yl, 2H-pyran-4-yl, 2H-pyran-5-yl, 2H-pyran-6-yl, 2H-thiopyran-2-yl, 2H-thiopyran-3-yl, 2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 2H-thiopyran-5-yl, 2H-thiopyran-6-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-6-yl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl or pyridin-4-yl;
6-membered rings with two heteroatoms, such as 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 1,4-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-4-yl, 1,3-dithian-5-yl, 1,4-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-4-yl, 1,3-oxathian-5-yl, 1,3-oxathian-6-yl, 1,4-oxathian-2-yl, 1,4-oxathian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-2-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-5-yl, hexahydropyrazin-2-yl, hexahydropyridazin-3-yl, hexahydropyridazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, pyridazin-3-yl, pyridazin-4-yl, pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl, pyrimidin-5-yl or Pyrazin-2-yl;
6-membered rings with three heteroatoms, such as 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-6-yl or
6-membered rings with four heteroatoms, such as 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl;
where the sulfur of the abovementioned heterocycles may be oxidized to give Sxe2x95x90O or S(xe2x95x90O)2;
and where a bicyclic ring system may be formed with a fused-on phenyl ring or with a C3-C6-carbocycle or another 5- to 6-membered heterocycle.
N-bonded heterocyclyl: a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered N-bonded heterocyclic ring which contains at least one nitrogen and which may contain one to three identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, i.e., for example,
N-bonded 5-membered rings with one heteroatoms, such as: tetrahydropyrrol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl or pyrrol-1-yl;
N-bonded 5-membered rings with two heteroatoms, such as tetrahydropyrazol-1-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-2-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-1-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-3-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-3-yl, pyrazol-1-yl or imidazol-1-yl;
N-bonded 5-membered rings with three heteroatoms, such as 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex945-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl or 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl;
N-bonded 5-membered rings with four heteroatoms, such as tetrazol-1-yl;
and also N-bonded 6-membered rings with one heteroatom, such as:
piperidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-1-yl or 1,2-dihydropyridin-1-yl;
N-bonded 6-membered rings with two heteroatoms, such as hexahydropyrimidin-1-yl, hexahydropyrazin-1-yl, hexahydropyridazin-1-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5, 6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3,4, 5-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl or 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-3-yl;
and also N-bonded cyclic imides such as:
phthalimide, tetrahydrophthalimide, succinimide, maleinimide or glutarimide; 5-oxo-triazolin-1-yl, 5-oxo-1,3,4-oxadiazolin-4-yl or 2,4-dioxo-(1H, 3H)-pyrimidin-3-yl;
where, with a fused-on phenyl ring or with a C3-C6-carbocycle or a further 5- to 6-membered heterocycle, a bicyclic ring system may be formed.
All phenyl rings and heterocyclyl radicals, and all phenyl components in phenoxy, phenylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenylalkenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenyloxythiocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, phenylsulfonyl or phenoxysulfonyl and heterocyclyl components in heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylalkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl or heterocyclyloxysulfonyl are, unless stated otherwise, preferably unsubstituted, or they carry one to three halogen atoms and/or one nitro group, one cyano radical and/or one or two methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy substituents.
The compounds of the formula I according to the invention where R16=IIa are referred to as compounds of the formula Ia, and compounds of the formula I where R16=IIb are referred to as Ib.
With a view to the use of the compounds of the formula I according to the invention as herbicides, the variables preferably have the following meanings, in each case on their own or in combination:
A is C1-C6-alkanediyl or C2-C6-alkenediyl, where the abovementioned radicals may carry one or two substituents from the following group: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; preferably C1-C4-alkanediyl, such as methane-1,1-diyl, ethane-1,1-diyl or ethane-1,2-diyl, or C2-C4-alkenediyl, such as ethene-1,1-diyl, ethene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-ethene-1,2-diyl or 1-propene-1,2-diyl;
particularly preferably methane-1,1-diyl or ethene-1,2-diyl;
R1 is cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, OR4, SR5, SOR6, SO2R6, ONR6R7, ONxe2x95x90CR6R8, NR9R10, P(O)R11R12, P(S)R11R12, COR6, CO2R6 or N-bonded heterocyclyl, where the lastmentioned radical for its part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three substituents from the following group: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; preferably cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, OR4, SR5, SO2R6, ONR6R7, ONxe2x95x90CR6R7, NR9R10, P(O)R11R12, P(S)R11R12, COR6, CO2R6 or N-bonded heterocyclyl, such as pyrazol-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-2-yl or morpholin-4-yl; particularly preferably cyano, nitro, OR4, SO2R6, ONR6R7, P(O)R11R12, P(S)R11R12, COR6 or CO2R6;
R2 is C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl or 1-methylethyl;
R3 is hydrogen, halogen, such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl or ethyl; particularly preferably hydrogen, chlorine or methyl; very particularly preferably hydrogen;
X is S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR13R14 or Cxe2x95x90O; preferably S(xe2x95x90O)2 or CR13R14;
m is 0, 1 or 2; preferably 2;
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 41; preferably 0,1 or 2; particularly preferably 0;
R4, R5 are one of the radicals mentioned under R6; are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, P(O)R11R12 or P(S)R11R12; preferably C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl;
R6 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl, where the three abovementioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl and C1-C4-haloalkoxy-carbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the four lastmentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
is preferably C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl, where the three abovementioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R7 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl or ethyl;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C6-alkoxy; preferably hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy;
R9 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy or C3-C6-alkynyloxy;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R11, R12 are hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R13, R14 are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl; preferably hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl;
or
R13, R14 together form a methylidene group which may be substituted by one or two substituents from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
preferably (R13, R14) are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl or n-propyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, fluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl; particularly preferably hydrogen, methyl or ethyl;
R17 is hydroxyl, mercapto, halogen, OR20, SR20, SOR21, SO2R21, OSO2R21, OP(O)R22R23, OP(S)R22R23, NR24R25, ONR21R21 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
preferably hydroxyl, mercapto, halogen, OR20, SR20, SO2R21, OSO2R21, NR24R25, ONR21R21 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R18 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl or 1-methylethyl;
preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl or 1-methylethyl;
particularly preferably methyl or ethyl;
R19 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl;
preferably hydrogen or methyl;
particularly preferably hydrogen;
R20 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, where the abovementioned alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenoxythiocarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocy-clylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxy-thiocarbonyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the 14 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
is preferably C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkyl-aminocarbonyl or N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, where the abovementioned alkyl or alkoxy radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl or heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the 10 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R21 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the three abovementioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the four last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R22, R23 are hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy, where the three last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R24 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy or di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, where the abovementioned alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl or heterocyclylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the six last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R25 is C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6-alkenyl.
Very particularly preference is given to compounds of the formula I, where
R1 is cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, OR4, SO2R6, ONR6R7, ONxe2x95x90CR6R7, NR9R10, P(O)R11R12, P(S)R11R12, COR6, CO2R6 or N-bonded heterocyclyl;
R4 is C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, where the three abovementioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl;
is C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, P(O)R1R11R12 or P(S)R11R12;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-(C-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the four last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl.
Very particular preference is also given to the compounds of the formula I, where
R1 is cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, SR5, SO2R6, ONR6R7, ONxe2x95x90CR6R8, NR9R10, P(O)R11R12, P(S)R11R12, COR6, C02R6 or N-bonded heterocyclyl.
Very particular preference is also given to the compounds of the formula I, where
R17 is hydroxyl.
Very particular preference is also given to the compounds of the formula I, where
R17 is halogen, OR20, SR20, SO2R21, OSO2R21, NR24R25, ONR21R21 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
Likewise, very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I, where
R18 is C1-C4-alkyl;
R19 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Likewise, very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I, where
A is C1-C6-alkanediyl;
particularly preferably methanediyl;
R1 is NO2, OR4, SR5, SOR6, SO2R6, NR9R10, P(O)R11R12 or N-bonded heterocyclyl;
particularly preferably OR4, SR5, SOR6, SO2R6, P(O)R11R12 or N-bonded heterocyclyl;
with particular preference OR4, SR5, SOR6, SO2R6, or P(O)R11R12;
likewise with particular preference SR5 or SO2R6;
likewise with particular preference OR4;
R3 is hydrogen;
X is CR13R14, Cxe2x95x90O or SO2;
particularly preferably CR13R14;
m is 2;
n is 0;
R4 is C1-C6-alkyl which may be partially or fully halogenated;
R5 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or heterocyclyl; particularly preferably C1-C6-alkyl or heterocyclyl; with particular preference C1-C6-alkyl;
R6 is C1-C6-alkyl which may be partially or fully halogenated; particularly preferably C1-C6-alkyl;
R9 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl;
R10 is C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6-alkenyl;
R11,R12 are C1-C6-alkyl;
R17 hydroxyl;
R18 is C1-C6-alkyl;
R19 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
particularly preferably hydrogen.
Likewise, very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia.
Most preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia (=I, where R3, R19=H, R17=OH, R18=CH3, m=2, nxe2x95x90O), in particular to the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285, where the radical definitions R1 to R23, A, X, m and n are of particular importance for the compounds according to the invention not only in combination with one another, but in each case also on their own.
Most preference is furthermore given to the following thiochromanoylpyrazolone derivatives of the formula I:
the compounds of the formula Ia2, in particular the compounds Ia2.1 to Ia2.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R18 is ethyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia3, in particular the compounds Ia3.1 to Ia3.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R8 is propyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia4, in particular the compounds Ia4.1 to Ia4.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia5, in particular the compounds Ia5.1 to Ia5.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R18 is ethyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia6, in particular the compounds Ia6.1 to Ia6.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R18 is propyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia7, in particular the compounds Ia7.1 to Ia7.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is methylsulfonyloxy. 
The compounds of the formula Ia8, in particular the compounds Ia8.1 to Ia8.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is methylsulfonyloxy and R18 is ethyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia9, in particular the compounds Ia9.1 to Ia9.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is methylsulfonyloxy and R18 is propyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia10, in particular the compounds Ia10.1 to Ia10.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is methylsulfonyloxy and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia11, in particular the compounds Ia11.1 to Ia11.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is methylsulfonyloxy, R18 is ethyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia12, in particular the compounds Ia12.1 to Ia12.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is methylsulfonyloxy, R18 is propyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia13, in particular the compounds Ia13.1 to Ia13.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy. 
The compounds of the formula Ia14, in particular the compounds Ia14.1 to Ia14.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy and R18 is ethyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia15, in particular the compounds Ia15.1 to Ia15.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy and R18 is propyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia16, in particular the compounds Ia16.1 to Ia16.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia17, in particular the compounds Ia17.1 to Ia17.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy, R18 is ethyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia18, in particular the compounds Ia18.1 to Ia18.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy, R18 is propyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia19, in particular the compounds Ia19.1 to Ia19.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is phenylcarbonylmethoxy. 
The compounds of the formula Ia20, in particular the compounds Ia20.1 to Ia20.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is phenylcarbonylmethoxy and R18 is ethyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia21, in particular the compounds Ia21.1 to Ia21.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is phenylcarbonylmethoxy and R18 is propyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia22, in particular the compounds Ia22.1 to Ia22.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is phenylcarbonylmethoxy and R18 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia23, in particular the compounds Ia23.1 to Ia23.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is phenylcarbonylmethoxy, R18 is ethyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia24, in particular the compounds Ia24.1 to Ia24.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is phenylcarbonylmethoxy, R18 is propyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia25, in particular the compounds Ia25.1 to Ia25.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylmethoxy. 
The compounds of the formula Ia26, in particular the compounds Ia26.1 to Ia26.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylmethoxy and R18 is ethyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia27, in particular the compounds Ia27.1 to Ia27.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylmethoxy and R18 is propyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia28, in particular the compounds Ia28.1 to Ia28.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylmethoxy and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia29, in particular the compounds Ia29.1 to Ia29.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylmethoxy, R18 is ethyl and R19 is methyl. 
The compounds of the formula Ia30, in particular the compounds Ia30.1 to Ia30.285, which differ from the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.285 in that R17 is 4-methylphenylmethoxy, R18 is propyl and R19 is methyl. 
The thiochromanoylpyrazolone derivatives of formula I can be obtained by various routes, for example by the following processes:
A. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R17=hydroxyl by reacting an activated carboxylic acid IVa or a carboxylic acid IVb, which is preferably activated in situ, with a pyrazolone of the formula III to give the acylation product, followed by rearrangement. 
L1 represents a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl or pyridyl, carboxylate, for example acetate or trifluoroacetate, etc.
The activated benzoic acid IVa can be employed directly, as in the case of the benzoyl halides, or generated in situ, for example using dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, triphenylphosphine/azodicarboxylic ester, 2-pyridine disulfide/triphenylphosphine, carbonyldiimidazole, etc.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous to carry out the acylation reaction in the presence of a base. Here, the reactants and the auxiliary base are expediently employed in equimolar amounts. A slight excess of auxiliary base, for example from 1.2 to 1.5 molar equivalents, based on IVa or IVb, may be advantageous in certain cases.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkyl amines, pyridine or alkali metal carbonates. Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl-tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
If the activated carboxylic acid component used is a benzoyl halide, it may be expedient to cool the reaction mixture to 0-10xc2x0 C. during the addition of this reaction partner. The mixture is subsequently stirred at 20-100xc2x0 C., preferably at 25-500xc2x0 C., until the reaction is complete. Work-up is carried out in a customary manner, for example by pouring the reaction mixture into water and extracting the product of value. Solvents which are suitable for this purpose are, in particular, methylene chloride, diethyl ether and ethyl acetate. After the organic phase has been dried and the solvent has been removed, the crude ester can be used for the rearrangement without any further purification.
The rearrangement of the esters to the compounds of the formula I is expediently carried out at 20-100xc2x0 C. in a solvent and in the presence of a base and, if appropriate, using a cyano compound as catalyst.
Solvents which may be used are, for example, acetonitrile, methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, dioxane, ethyl acetate, toluene or mixtures of these. Preferred solvents are acetonitrile and dioxane.
Suitable bases are tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, aromatic amines, such as pyridine, or alkali metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, which are preferably employed in equimolar amounts or up to four-fold excess, based on the ester. Preference is given to using triethylamine or alkali metal carbonate, preferably in twice the equimolar ratio, based on the ester.
Suitable cyano compounds are inorganic cyanides, such as sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide, and organic cyano compounds, such as acetone cyanohydrin or trimethylsilyl cyanide. They are employed in an amount of from 1 to 50 mol percent, based on the ester. Preference is given to using acetone cyanohydrin or trimethylsilylcyanide, for example in an amount of from 5 to 15, preferably approximately 10, mol percent, based on the ester.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se. The reaction mixture is acidified, for example with dilute mineral acid, such as 5% strength hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, and extracted with an organic solvent, for example methylene chloride or ethyl acetate. The organic extract can be extracted with 5-10% strength alkali metal carbonate solution, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate solution. The aqueous phase is acidified and the precipitate which forms is filtered off with suction, and/or extracted with methylene chloride or ethyl acetate, dried and concentrated.
B. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R17=halogen by reacting thiochromanoylpyrazolone derivatives of the formula I (where R17=hydroxyl) with halogenating agents: 
Suitable halogenating agents are, for example, phosgene, diphosgene, triphosgene, thionylchloride, oxalylchloride, phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus pentachloride, mesyl chloride, chloromethylene-N,N-dimethylammonium chloride, oxalyl bromide, phosphorus oxybromide, etc.
C. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R17=OR20, OSO2R21, OPOR22R23 or OPSR22R23 by reacting thiochromanoylpyrazolone derivatives of the formula I (where R17=hydroxyl) with alkylating, sulfonylating or phosphonylating agents Vxcex1, Vxcex2, Vxcex3 or Vxcex4. 
L2 is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example chlorine or bromine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl, carboxylate, for example acetate, or sulfonate, for example mesylate or triflate, etc.
The compounds of the formula Vxcex1, Vxcex2, Vxcex3 or Vxcex4 can be employed directly, such as, for example, in the case of the carbonyl halides, or generated in situ, for example activated carboxylic acids (with carboxylic acid and dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, etc.).
D. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R17=OR20, SR20, POR22R23, NR24R25, ONR21R21 or N-bonded heterocyclyl by reacting compounds of the formula I where R17=halogen, OSO2R21 with compounds of the formula VIxcex1, VIxcex2, VIxcex3, VIxcex4, VIxcex5 or VIxcex7, if appropriate in the presence of a base or with previous salt formation. 
E. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R17=SOR21, SO2R21 by reacting compounds of the formula I where R17=SR21 with an oxidizing agent. 
Suitable oxidizing agents are, for example, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peroxy acetic acid, trifluoroperoxyacetic acid, hydrogen peroxide, if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, such as tungstate.
For the reactions mentioned under points B to E, the following conditions apply:
The starting materials are usually employed in equimolar ratios. However, it may also be advantageous to use an excess of one component or the other.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous to carry out the reactions in the presence of a base. Here, the reactants and the base are expediently employed in equimolar amounts.
With respect to the processes C and D, it may, in certain cases, be advantageous to employ an excess of base, for example from 1.5 to 3 molar equivalents, in each case based on the starting material.
Suitable bases are tertiary alkyl amines, such as triethylamine, aromatic amines, such as pyridine, alkali metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, alkali metal bicarbonates, such as sodium bicarbonate and potassium bicarbonate, alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, or alkali metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride. Preference is given to using triethylamine or pyridine.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example, toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl-tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
The reaction temperature is usually in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se to give the product.
Depending on the reaction conditions, in the processes B to D the compounds Ia, Ib or mixtures of these may be formed. The latter can be separated by classic separation methods, such as, for example, crystallization, chromatography, etc.
F. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R16=IIa by reacting a metallated pyrazole derivative of the formula VII with a carboxylic acid derivative of the formula IVa: 
Here, M is a metal, in particular an alkali metal, such as lithium or sodium, an alkaline earth metal, such as, for example, magnesium, or a transition metal, such as palladium, nickel, etc. and L1 is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group such as halogen, for example chlorine or bromine, alkylsulfonate, such as mesylate, haloalkylsulfonate, such as triflate or cyanide.
The reaction is usually carried out at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. Suitable solvents are inert aprotic solvents, such as ethers, for example diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran. The compounds of the formula IVa are usually employed in excess, but it may also be advantageous to employ them in equimolar amounts or in substoichiometric amounts. Work-up is carried out to give the product.
The metallated pyrazole derivatives of the formula VII can be formed in a manner known per se by reacting pyrazoles which are halogenated in 4-position with metals such as lithium, sodium, magnesium, etc., or with organometallic compounds, such as, for example, butyllithium. However, it is also possible to metallate pyrazoles which are linked to hydrogen in the 4-position directly, for example using the abovementioned metals or organometallic compounds. The reactions are usually carried out in an inert aprotic solvent, preferably in ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, etc. The reaction temperature is in the range from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture. The compounds of the formula VII are usually directly reacted further or generated in situ.
The pyrazolones of the formula III used as starting materials are known or can be prepared by processes known per se (for example EP-A 240 001, J. Chem. Soc. 315, 383 (1997)).
The alkylating agents Vxcex1, sulfonylating agents Vxcex2, phosphonylating agents Vxcex3 or Vxcex4, and the compounds VIxcex1, VIxcex2, VIxcex3, VIxcex4 and VIxcex5 are likewise known, or they can be prepared analogously to known processes.
The carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula IV 
where:
A is C1-C6-alkandiyl, C2-C6-alkenediyl, C4-C6-alkanedienediyl or C2-C6-alkynediyl, where the abovementioned radicals may carry one or two substituents from the following group: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R1 is cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, OR4, SR5, SOR6, SO2R6, ONR6R7, ONxe2x95x90CR6R8, NR9R10, P(O)R11R12, P(S)R11R12, COR6, CO2R6, phenyl, heterocyclyl or N-bonded heterocyclyl, where the three last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three substituents from the following group: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R3 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
X is oxygen, sulfur, Sxe2x95x90O, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR13R14, Cxe2x95x90O or Cxe2x95x90NR15;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
R4, R5 are one of the radicals mentioned under R6;
are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, P(O)R11R12 or P(S)R11R12;
are phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenoxysulfonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl or heterocyclyloxysulfonyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the ten last mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R6 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the four above mentioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl and C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the four last mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R7 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, cyano or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R9 is one of the radicals mentioned under R4;
is C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkinyloxy, aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl or N,N-di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkinyl;
R11, R12 are hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy, where the three last mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R13, R14 are hydrogen, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-haloalkylamino, N,Nxe2x80x94(di-C1-C6-alkyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkoxyamino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, 1-tetrahydropyrrolyl, 1-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl or 1-hexahydropyrazinyl;
or
R13, R14 together form a methylidene group which may be substituted by one or two substituents from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R15 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R26 is hydroxyl or a radical which can be removed by hydrolysis;
are novel.
Examples of radicals which can be removed by hydrolysis are alkoxy, phenoxy, alkylthio and phenylthio radicals which may be unsubstituted or substituted, halides, hetaryl radicals which are attached via nitrogen, amino and imino radicals which may be unsubstituted or substituted, etc.
Preference is given to carbonyl halides of the formula IVa where R26=halogen 
where the variables A, X, R1 to R3, m and n are as defined under formula IV and
Hal is halogen, in particular chloride or bromide.
Likewise, preference is given to carboxylic acids of the formula IVb 
where the variables A, X, R1 to R3, m and n are as defined under formula IV.
Likewise, preference is given to carboxylic esters of the formula IVc 
where the variables A, X, R1 to R3, m and n are as defined under formula IV and
M is C1-C6-alkoxy.
The particularly preferred embodiments of the carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula IV with respect to the variables A, X, R1 to R3, m and n correspond to those of the thiochromanoylpyrazolone derivatives of the formula I.
The carbonyl halides of the formula IVa (IV where R26=Hal, in particular Cl, Br) can be prepared in a manner known per se (cf. L. G. Fieser, M. Fieser xe2x80x9cReagents for Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Vol. I, pp. 767-769 (1967)) by reacting the carboxylic acids of the formula IVb with halogenating reagents, such as thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, phosgene, diphosgene, triphosgene, oxalyl chloride or oxalyl bromide.
The benzoic acids of the formula IVb can be prepared in a known manner by acidic or basic hydrolysis from the corresponding carboxylic esters IVc (IV where Mxe2x95x90C1-C6-alkoxy) (J. March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 4th Edition, p. 378 ff., Wiley-Interscience Publication, 1992).
The carboxylic esters of the formula IVc are obtainable by various routes, for example by one of the following processes:
1. Preparation of compounds of the formula IVc, especially where Axe2x95x90C1-C6-alkandiyl, in particular methanediyl, by reacting compounds of the formula VIII, where L3 is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example chlorine or bromine, alkylsulfonate, for example mesylate, haloalkylsulfonate, for example triflate, or cyanide, 
with suitable nucleophiles HR1 or phosphites, for example according to Arbuzow (J. March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 4th Edition, p. 959, Wiley-Interscience Publication, 1992).
2. Preparation of compounds of the formula IVc where R1=SOR6 or SO2R6 by reacting compounds of the formula IVc where R1=SR6 with an oxidizing agent. 
Suitable oxidizing agents are, for example, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peroxyacetic acid, trifluoroperoxyacetic acid, hydrogen peroxide, if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, such as tungstate.
3. Preparation of compounds of the formula IVc where R1=P(S)R11R12 by reacting compounds of the formula IVc where R1=P(O)R11R12 with sulfurizing agents, such as P4S10 (cf. I. W. Still et al., Can. J. Chem. 56, 1423 (1978)), Lawessons Reagent (cf. A. Shabana et al., Chem. Ind. (London) 15, 553 (1984)) or p-toluene disulfide (cf. K. Takuyuki et al., Chem. Lett. 501 (1986)). 
4. Preparation of compounds of the formula IVc where Axe2x95x90C2-C6-alkandiyl, C3-C6-alkendiyl, C3-C6-alkynediyl, where the multiple bond is not conjugated to the phenyl ring, by reacting compounds of the formula VIII, where L3 is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example chlorine or bromine, alkylsulfonate, for example mesylate or haloalkylsulfonate, for example triflate, 
with a carbon nucleophile. Suitable for this purpose are, for example organometallic, such as Grignard, organolithium or organo zinc compounds, or CH-acidic compounds such as aldehydes, ketones, carboxylic acid derivatives (esters, amides, etc.), nitriles, sulfones, 1,3-dithio compounds, diketones, dicarboxylic ester derivatives, ketocarboxylic acid derivatives, dinitriles, ketonitriles, cyanocarboxylic acid derivatives or bisulfones.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous in the reaction with CH-acidic compounds to employ bases, such as alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, for example sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal bicarbonates, for example sodium bicarbonate or potassium bicarbonate, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal alkoxides, for example sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide or potassium tert-butoxide, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride, or organometallic bases, such as butyllithium.
5. Preparation of compounds of the formula IVc where Axe2x95x90C2-C6-alkendiyl, in particular where Axe2x95x90C2-C6-alkendiyl, where the double bond is conjugated to the phenyl ring, by reacting compounds of the formula VIII where L3=halogen, in particular bromine, with. triarylphosphines, such as triphenylphosphine, and subsequent reaction with appropriately substituted aldehydes or ketones in the presence of bases according to Wittig. Also suitable are related reactions, for example using phosphonates according to Horner-Emmons (cf. J. March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry, 4th Edition, p. 959 ff., Wiley-Interscience Publication, 1992).
By way of example, a Wittig reaction is shown below: 
Furthermore, these products can be obtained by using the xe2x80x9cinverse starting materialsxe2x80x9d, such as, for example 
6. Preparation of compounds of the formula IVc where Axe2x95x90C2-C6-alkendiyl, in particular where Axe2x95x90C2-C6-alkendiyl, where the double bond is conjugated to the phenyl radical, by aldol reaction and related reactions in a manner known per se (cf. J. March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 4th edition, p. 937, Wiley-Interscience Publication, 1992)
7. Preparation of compounds of the formula IVc where Axe2x95x90C2-C6-alkynediyl, in particular where Axe2x95x90C2-C6-alkindiyl, where the triple bond is conjugated to the phenyl ring, by dehalogenating compounds of the formula X using a base, such as alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, for example potassium hydroxide, analogously to processes known from the literature (cf. L. I. Smith et al., Org. Synth. 22, 50 (1942); E. V. Dehmlow et al., Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1 (1980).) 
The halide of the formula VIII, in particular where A=methanediyl, and L3=bromine, can be obtained by halogenating the corresponding alkyl compounds XI in the presence of a free radical initiator or by irradiation. 
Suitable halogenating agents are, for example, chlorine, bromine, N-chloroamine, N-N-chlorosuccinimide, N-bromosuccinimide etc. Suitable free radical initiators are, inter alia, benzoylperoxide or azobisisobutyronitrile. However, it is also possible to carry out the reaction under irradiation with suitable radiation sources, such as UV-Hg low-pressure or Hg high-pressure lamps.
Furthermore, the halides of the formula VIII, in particular where A=methanediyl and L3=bromine, can be obtained by halogenating the corresponding alcohols XII. 
Suitable halogenating agents are phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus oxybromide, thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, phosgene, carbonyl bromide, oxalyl chloride, oxalyl bromide, and binary systems, such as carbon tetrachloride/triphenylphosphine or carbon tetrabromide/triphenylphosphine, etc.
The alkyl sulfonates or haloalkyl sulfonates of the formula VIII, in particular where A=methanediyl, are obtainable by reacting alcohols of the formula XII with activated alkyl- or haloalkylsulfonic acids, such as alkyl- or haloalkylsulfonic anhydrides or alkyl- or haloalkylsulfonic halides. 
The aldehydes or ketones of the formula IX, in particular where Axe2x80x2=bond can be obtained by oxidizing appropriate compounds of the formlua XII in a manner known per se. 
Suitable oxidizing agents are, inter alia, hydrogen peroxide, chromic acid, potassium permanganate, pryidinium dichromate, cerium ammonium nitrate, N-methylmorpholine N-oxide or tetramethylmorpholine N-oxide) cf. J. March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 4th Edition, p. 1158 ff., Wiley-Interscience Publication, 1992).
The compounds of the formula X are prepared by halogenating the double bond of the compounds of the formula IVc where Axe2x95x90C2-C6-alkendiyl, analogously to processes known from the literature (cf. J. March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 4th Edition, p. 812 ff., Wiley-Interscience Publication, 1992). 
Suitable halogenating agents are, in particular, chlorine or bromine.
The alcohols of the formula XII can be obtained in a manner known per se by reacting appropriate aldehydes or ketones with carbon nucleophiles. Suitable carbon nucleophiles are, for example, organometallic reagents, such as Grignard reagents, organolithium or organotin compounds, but also hydrides (or reducing agents such as lithium aluminum hydride, boranate, etc. or xe2x80x9chydride generating systemsxe2x80x9d, such as reduction using hydrogen over a catalyst). This is described below by way of example. 
The aldehyde of the formula XIII is obtainable by oxidizing compounds of the formula VIII where A=methanediyl and L3=chlorine, bromine, in particular bromine. 
Suitable oxidizing agents are, inter alia, barium permanganate (Ba(MnO4)2; cf. H. Firouzabadi et al., Tetrahedron 46, 6869 (1990)), silver nitrate (AgNO3; cf. E. Ghera et al., Synthesis 504 (1984)), potassium dichromate (K2Cr2O7; cf. E. Santaniello, Tetrahedron Lett. 4581 (1979)), bis-(p-methoxyphenyl)selenium oxide (cf. K. Ariyoshi et al., Chem. Lett. 6, 891 (1984)) or isopropyl nitrite (cf. S. Kuriatkowski et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 2093 (1990)).
If appropriate, it may be advantageous in the synthesis variants described above to introduce protective groups for certain functionalities if the functionalities are not compatible with the reaction conditions required. The choice of protective groups depends both on the reaction conditions and on the molecular structure. Protective groups, their introduction and removal are generally known from the literature (cf. T. W. Greene et al., xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., Wiley-New York, 1991) and can be used analogously to processes known from the literature.
Furthermore, it may be necessary to carry out a combination of the synthesis variants described above.
Likewise, it is possible to introduce further substituents or to modify substituents that are already present, by electrophilic, nucleophilic, free-radical or organometallic reactions and also by oxidation or reduction reactions.
The reactions above are usually carried out at atmospheric pressure.
The reaction temperatures are generally between xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
In general, solvents or solvent mixtures are used which are suitable for the reaction conditions.
The starting materials are usually employed in stoichiometric amounts. However, it may also be advantageous to use less or more than the stoichiometric amount of one reactant or the other.
Furthermore, the synthesis of compounds of the formula XI (where X=S; m=0) below is novel: 
In the literature, the synthesis of 5-methyl-2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodithiine from the cyclic thioketal of 2-methyl-cyclohexanone using N-bromosuccinimide is described. However, the yield is below 50% (H. Tani et al., Heterocycles 36, 1783 (1993)).
It has now been found that the reaction of dithioketals of the formula XIV with a halogenating agent and subsequent treatment with a reducing agent gives satisfactory yields. 
Suitable halogenating agents are, inter alia, N-bromosuccinimide, N-chlorosuccinimide, bromine or chlorine. They are generally employed in a three-fold excess, based on the starting materials. However, it may also be advantageous to employ a greater or smaller excess. Suitable solvents for the first step of this synthesis are, inter alia, inert solvents, such as halogenated hydrocarbons, for example dichloromethane, trichloromethane, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene, etc. or aromatics, such as benzene, toluene or xylene. It may also be advantageous to use solvent mixtures. The reaction temperatures during the first step are generally from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. The reaction is preferably carried out at from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to room temperature, in particular at from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 0xc2x0 C.
Suitable reducing agents are alanates, such as lithium alanate, diisobutylaluminum hydride, boranates, such as sodium boranate, diborane, metal hydrides, such as trialkyltin hydride, metals, such as zinc, tin, etc. The reducing agent is generally employed in equimolar amounts. However, it may also be advantageous to use more or less than the stoichiometric amount. Suitable solvents for the second reaction step are, in particular, inert solvents, such as ethers, for example diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether or 1,4-dioxane, or dipolar solvents, such as dimethylformamide, diethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methyl pyrrolidone. However, it is also possible to use alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, etc. The reaction is generally carried out at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., in particular at from 10 to 40xc2x0 C.
The preparation of the compounds of the formula XIV from the corresponding cyclohexanone derivatives is carried out by reaction with dithiols, using methods known per se (Cf. T. W. Greene, et al. in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, pp. 201-203, Wiley, New York, 1991).